1. Field
Embodiments relate to a circuit for controlling a data driver and a display device including the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a circuit for controlling a data driver to reduce the amount of current or voltage consumed by display devices and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in resolution of driver integrated circuits (ICs), a required slew rate has increased. Accordingly, it has been necessary to provide more current or voltage to data drivers in display devices.